Usui's Birthday
by Higa
Summary: It's the Perverted Alien's birthday. Misaki is unsure of what present to get him! But what does he really want? -Suck at summaries, please read! w Oneshot.


Heyy guys! ~ Haven't written a story in aggeessss! I started this when I was bored so... sorry if it's got mistakes in it! w It's a fairly long one-shot, my apologies. I can't seem to write short stories. Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Of course! 3 Misaki x Usui forevaa! w

Okay I'm sorry. Here you go! 3

* * *

'_Let's see… carrots, cucumber, apples, yes, yes and yes._' I mentally ticked off the things in my head. _'What else?_'

I double checked my basket before going up to the counter.

"Ah, Misaki! Is that you?" I turned around when I heard my name.

"S-Sakura…" I greeted the bright girl. "What are you here for?"

"It's my cousin's birthday on the weekend! I'm present-hunting," Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but… what could you find him here?" I frowned. "Uh, carrots?"

"Y-you're right! No, I was actually just looking for a snack," She grinned sheepishly.

I sighed. "Well, I'm just about done with this…"

"Great! You can come with me! You can… um, you can buy Usui a present!" She beamed. "That's right! When is his birthday, do you know? Maybe you can get a present for him when his birthday comes!"

"His birthday?"

'_Come to think of it, Perverted Aliens must have birthdays too… I should really ask him when._'

"Oh, yeah…" I handed the cashier my items unconsciously and paid. I had intended to go home straight after shopping for food, but Sakura had no intentions of letting me go. For the rest of the day, I followed her around town, looking for good gifts for her mysterious cousin. She looked at several items.

"Misaki, look at this! It's so adorable!" She held out a fluffy teddy bear.

"Y-yeah, cute…" I stuttered.

'_Is that what she calls cute?_' I looked at the teddy bear again. It had an eye patch and a sling. _'Did it get in an accident or something? Poor thing._'

"It's decided, then! I'll buy this teddy bear for him!"

"W-wait!" I grabbed her hand before she could reach the counter.

"Hm?"

"I think… I think your cousin…" I took one look at Sakura's face and swallowed my comment. "I think he might like that one better!" I pointed at a white pirate teddy bear.

"Really?" She compared them. "You're right! Thanks, Misaki!" She paid for it and left.

'_Oops… sorry, Sakura._' I silently cried inside.

"Waah, I'm so happy! I feel like I have accomplished something today!" She stretched both arms above her head.

"Y-yeah…" I agreed half-heartedly.

"Wow, it's getting so late," Sakura glanced at the setting sun. "I'd better go home."

"Oh, right. I'll bring you home," It wasn't an offer; it was more of a _demand_.

"No, there's no need! I _am _a teenager now, you know," Sakura chuckled.

"It's precisely _because _you are a teenager I'm worried. Who knows what men will do to you on the streets, or on the train? Society is very twisted nowadays," I said firmly. "Your house is this way, right? Let's go!"

"You're just like a mum, Misaki," Sakura sighed, defeated. "But… it's nice like that, too."

I dropped Sakura off at the front of her house.

"See you tomorrow, then," I waved. She waved back enthusiastically, nodding. I walked home, head down. My shadow seemed twisted and short, but that was probably because the sun was nearly gone.

"How rare to see you alone, Prez."

My face turned red. _'Crap. What the hell is he doing here?!_' I ignored him and continued walking as if nothing had happened. _'After this block, turn left and I can hide in my house all I want… just one more blo-_'

A cold gust of air on my neck sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. "Oi!" I turned around to face a smirking Perverted Alien. "What was that for?!" I held the back of my neck protectively.

He took on an innocent expression. "Huh? What was what for? I was walking here innocently, talking to absolutely _no-one_."

I eyed him. _'This jerk…!_'

"F-fine. Keep your distance, then!" I turned around.

"But you're a damsel in distress! I can't just ignore you and that handful of bags. Let me help!" He took a bag from my hand, his hand touching mine for a nanosecond.

'_So warm… how does he manage to keep his hand so warm? He doesn't even have gloves or anything…_' I flexed my fingers to try to get circulation to my fingers. They looked unnaturally white.

"-awa. Ayuzawa!" Usui's voice brought me back to the real world. "Let go, or else I can't help you."

I realised that my hand was gripping the plastic bag so tightly, it nearly drew blood. I let go. "S-sorry!" I yelped. "Besides, who, exactly, is a _damsel in distress_?!"

"Took you that long to realise. I was wondering why you were so speechless." Usui chuckled. "Finally, my princess is back."

I was embarrassed, then embarrassment turned to rage in a split second. "WHO IS THE PRINCESS HERE?!"

"My, Usui, you didn't have to go to all this trouble just to help my daughter!" Minako was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Mum…" I said in a cautious tone.

"Why, I couldn't just ignore her! She looked like a _damsel in distress_," Usui smirked at me.

'_That devil!_' Of course, I couldn't do anything to him in front of my mother. She was already convinced we were a _match _made in _heaven_. Lord help me.

"Come in, Usui! I was just preparing dinner. Would you like to join us?" Minako asked.

I glared at her. _'No, absolutely not!_' I tried to tell her through eye-communication. Since it was a bit too late, I turned to Usui and tried to make him refuse.

"Oh why, that would be wonderful! I'll take off my dirty shoes," As Usui walked to the door, he gave me a thumb-up sign behind his back, as if his mission had been accomplished.

'_That bastard!_'

"Mum, who's here?" Suzuna popped her head around the corner to have a look. "Oh, it's just Usui. Welcome."

''_Just' Usui? Since when did they get close? With no honorifics, either…_' A tick mark appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Suzuna. What did you win this time?"Usui asked, before Suzuna could even open her mouth to announce her prizes.

"Ah, well, I won a week's worth of tangerines today," She held up the fruits proudly.

"Around this time? _Tangerines?_" Usui slipped off his shoes.

"Yep! But that's okay, I like tangerines!" Suzuna smiled pleasantly. "Oh, do you want some now? I could peel them for you."

"Okay, if you insist. Just one, thanks," Usui returned the smile. "Minako, that smells great."

"Really? Thank you, Usui! Dinner should be ready in-"

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING SO CHUMMY WITH THAT BASTARD?!" I stormed straight in without even taking off my shoes.

"Oh no, Onee-chan said 'bastard'!'" Suzuna sniggered.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ALL SO FRIENDLY WITH EACH OTHER?!" I pointed an accusing finger at Usui, who was lying down comfortably on the couch. "AND WHY ARE YOU SO RELAXED?! GET YOUR FEET _OFF _THAT TABLE, THANKS VERY MUCH!" I was left panting in the middle of the hallway.

"Misaki, be ca-"

"Don't try to cover for him! What has he been doing behind my back? Has he bullied you into trusting him?" I could just see him tying my poor, poor family up and forcing them to show him photos of my childhood. I turned to Usui again, who was now eating a tangerine slowly.

"Don't eat food from here like you- GAH!"

"S-sorry… uh, t-thanks…" I mumbled, my eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm not the one you should say 'thanks' to," Minako said kindly. I glanced over at Usui, who was giving me a smug look.

'_He pisses me off._'

But, a 'thanks' was due to that jerk. "Thanks… for fix-fixing up our floor…" I mumbled.

"Ah? I couldn't hear that, did you say something?" Usui leaned towards me. "What was that, Prez?"

I flushed scarlet. "I'm not saying it again! It's your fault for not listening!"

"I'll just excuse myself… I do have a meal to prepare now…" Minako smiled and went to the kitchen, leaving me alone in the living room. Suzuna was in her room, probably signing up for more prizes.

Usui was fixing the floor an uncomfortable ten metres away from me. He looked up and caught me staring at me.

"Do you finally realise how totally amazing I am?" He smirked.

"W-what? No… no way!" I said a bit too quickly. I avoided his gaze. When I looked back up, he was still staring at me. "You know it's rude to stare."

"I'm sorry, it's just your blushing face is so cute…" His smile widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!""

"Slow down Misaki, you'll choke otherwise," Minako said.

"Yeah, slow down Onee-chan. If you choke then you could die," Suzuna agreed.

And what a coincidence, I choked on a piece of fish at that moment.

"See, what did I tell you? Usui, go help her," Minako sighed, shaking her head.

I held up a hand, panicking. If anything, I choked even more. I rushed to the sink and gulped down water. Once it died down, I wiped my mouth, embarrassed and somehow angry.

I finished the remains of my meal and washed up silently. I didn't look at Usui's face and just went to my room quietly. I stayed in there, sulking quietly when I realised I had to ask Usui when his birthday was.

I slipped downstairs quietly and looked at the pair of shoes in the hallway. His were still there. I heard low voices chatting in the living room.

"Usui, I forgot to ask you, but when is your –"

I entered a scene I had never in my lifetime wished to see. Usui looking at my _baby_ photos.

"And she dribbled all over the place! She was quite a messy baby." Minako propped her chin up on her hand with a dazed expression on her face.

"She looks so cute in the photos… I bet she was quite angelic, too. I wonder when she turned into the 'Demon Prez'?"

"M-mum!" I stormed over and slammed the book shut. "How could you show Usui, out of _everyone_, my _baby _photos?!" I just wanted to die, that instant. Usui would tease me to no end.

"That's it. Out you go!" I pulled Usui to his feet and forcibly pushed him out of the house. He only had a second to put on his shoes and grab his bag.

"You were so cute when you were a baby," He laughed. I turned bright red.

"S-shut up! This better not go around the school, or I will _kill _you." I threatened.

"But you know what?" Usui said, ignoring my threat. "You look even _cuter_ now."

I slammed the door in his face before he could see my face. My heart was jumping out of my chest, and I had to take deep breaths in order to calm it.

'_Idiot Usui…_'

I yawned. '_Sorting out my homework was really a bother…_' I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" I apologised. I opened my eyes fully and sped up my pace.

'_Why so early in the morning?!_'

"Good morning, Prez!" He kept up with my pace with no effort at all. It pissed me off, since it was the fastest I could go.

"Good morning," I grumbled.

"Sour face, as usual," He noted.

"Only because of seeing your face so early in the morning."

"Ah, what was it you wanted to ask me last night?" He changed the subject smoothly.

"Last night?" I thought for a while. "Oh yeah."

He waited a while. '_Should I ask him? He's such a bother…_'

"Whatever. When is your birthday?" I asked.

His smile only widened. "April 27th."

I counted the days on my fingers. "Crap, that's six days away!" He nodded, pleased.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I sighed.

He stopped. "You know what I want."

"I… do?"

I thought about all the things he had requested previously. Most of them had been perverted things, and there was no way in hell I was going to do them.

He nodded. "I'll give you six days to figure it out." With a smile, he walked past me and into class.

'_I know what he wants? What is it?_'

I spent the rest of the day pondering on this particular question. This was why I hated getting people presents; you always had to think about what to get them, whether they'd like it or not, and stupid things like that. Usui was a hard nut to crack, because his face hardly showed any expressions that could give you clues as to what he liked or wanted.

"Good job everyone!" I forced a smile on my face, but I think it turned out more like a grimace. "Have a good day. Bye."

There was a certain blond-haired guy leaning against the gates, dozing off. I attempted to sneak past him, but when I thought I was safe, he grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

"Hey-!" I fell backwards.

"Idiot." Usui's calm green eyes drilled straight into mine. "You can't ever sneak past me."

My tongue was tied. I realised that I had fallen onto him and straight into his devious trap. "Well, you were asleep, so I didn't want to wake you up…"

"Is that the truth, Ayuzawa?" He asked with a slight smile.

I looked away. I hated his eyes – they were so pure and when I looked into them, it seemed like I fell into his trap, every _darn_ time.

He won.

Five days passed. Usui's present was still in question, so I decided to ask Sakura what she bought Kuuga for his birthday. She replied with, "I didn't give him a present. I invited him over to my house and we played board games!"

I imagined Usui coming over to my house (again) and us playing board games. Then I shook my head quickly. '_There's no way in hell I'm going to invite him over. Mum will probably tease me again._'

My phone beeped. I glanced at it. 'You have a one message –Perverted Alien – received today.'

I opened it up. 'My dearest Ayuzawa, let's go on a date tomorrow! ^w^ Meet me tomorrow at the huge clock in front of the park near your home at around noon. Licht says Nyaaa!' There was a photo of the stray cat he had picked up several months earlier.

I stared at it for ages. Suzuna entered my room. "Araaa, Onee-chan, you're smiling your head off. What are you looking at?"

"I-I am?" I touched my warm face. "Oh… I'm not looking at anything in particular." I closed the phone.

"Ehh? So suspicious…" Although Suzuna was expressionless, I could see the pen she was holding shaking as she struggled to contain her laughter.

She probably knew.

I was never the kind of person to care about what I looked like; who cared what other people thought of you? So on the morning of Usui's birthday, I wore my casual clothes and marched out of the house, humming a familiar tune.

"I'm off!" I called.

The park was just a couple of blocks away from my house. It didn't take my long to get there. I could see the huge figure of the clock before I reached there.

I thought I was pretty early, but I saw Usui leaning against the clock with his eyes closed.

'_Probably sleeping…_' I thought. '_Only Perverted Aliens can sleep in that upright position._'

I stared at him for a while. His breathing was even, so he was probably _was _actually sleeping. I went up to him and stood, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he grabbed my wrist before I could run away. He pulled me towards him and I fell onto his chest.

It hadn't even been five minutes since I arrived at the meeting place. My face was already deep red.

"You P-perverted Alien!"

Although I didn't think I would enjoy rides, the moment we entered the amusement park I got really excited. There were smiles everywhere.

"Which ride should we go on first? That one? Or maybe the one with the really long line?" I pointed at the rides which seemed more exciting.

"Let's go on the rollercoaster." Usui said.

As we were strapped on, my heart was leaping out of my chest. '_Am I going to die on this?_' I gulped and looked down. We were pretty high above the ground. I glanced at Usui and accidentally met his eyes.

"Wha-ahhhhh!" I let out a scream as the rollercoaster started. The car flew down the rails.

I felt slightly sick, but I was having fun at the same time. I struggled to keep my eyes open. When we got off the ride, I was relieved. I had never screamed more in my life.

I skipped on ahead to look at the merchandise.

"Look, Usui, this looks adorable!" I turned around to show Usui a stuffed toy, only to find that he wasn't there.

'_Is he feeling sick? Is he spewing?_' I went back the way to came to try to find him. Then I found him.

"Ah, Us-" I stopped short. He was leaning across the counter, chatting to a girl. He was smiling and laughing, while the girl was blushing.

'_What the heck?_' I felt something bubbling up inside my chest.

"Thank you," Usui said. I quickly hid behind a shelf and slid away, acting innocent. He rounded the corner and saw me glaring dangerously at a teddy bear.

"Ayuzawa, ready to go?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Ah… uh, yep." I grinned, masking my feelings.

This happened several more times. He would tell me to go look at merchandise, while chatting to girls casually over the counter. I never heard what they were saying to him, though.

At the end of the day, I was worn out physically and mentally. I just wanted to sleep. The amusement park was near its closing time.

"Hey, let's go on the Ferris wheel," Usui said, his face emotionless as usual. I was about to object when he grabbed my hand and took off, forcing me to go.

I sighed. "Just one more ride."

We boarded the Ferris wheel and sat opposite each other. The ride started slowly. I looked out the window, leaning on my elbow.

"W-wow!" I gasped.

The city was glittering beneath us, like a thousand stars had just landed in Japan. The buildings, normally looming high above, looked like mere ants now.

I pressed my face up against the window to see more.

"You better sit down, or the carriage will rock," Usui grabbed my forehead and pulled me down. I fell backwards, onto his lap. I struggled to get up, as his hand was still on my forehead. My face burned.

"Let me go," I said, trying to keep calm.

He started stroking my forehead. "No."

I was in an awkward position as my legs were cramped up against walls of the carriage and Usui's emerald green eyes were peering at mine. I closed my eyes, allowing him to stroke my forehead. If I saw his eyes, my face would be redder, if that were possible.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

"Ne, Usui…" I spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… do you think you could let me go now? I really want to see the lights," I tried to make an excuse.

There was further silence as he considered this. "No."

"W-what? Why?!"

"Because it's _my _birthday. I can do whatever I want." Usui smirked.

"W-what?!" I stuttered.

"Today I went on rides that _you _wanted to go on. You were dragging me around the park like it was your birthday. It's only fair that I get to do some things that _I _want to do," Usui lowered his face.

"B-but you had no objections… you didn't even tell me that you didn't want to go on the rides…" I said defensively. "Besides, I saw you-" I shut my mouth, realising what I had said.

"I what?" Usui lowered his head an inch lower.

"N-nothing. Slip of the tongue."

"Say it." His face was dangerously close now.

"N-no!" I crossed my arms protectively, covering my face, and sat up. I turned my back on him.

He let out an irritated sigh. "I guess I have no choice."

He came dangerously close to my face. "W-what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

I backed away. "N-no, Usui, no. W-why are you acting like this today?"

"Oh? How do you want me to act, then?"

"Like…" I whispered. He leaned closer. "Like the normal you."

"And how does the normal me act?" He replied with a question, leaning closer.

I was falling into his trap, and I knew it. "The normal you doesn't…"

"Doesn't?"

"Doesn't… flirt…" I breathed. "With girls over the counter…"

He stopped. "Since when did I flirt?"

"I saw you!" I protested, fighting while I could. Fighting when it was useless. "You were talking to all the girls over the counter…"

"You really are interesting, Ayuzawa."

Then he leaned in for the kiss.

'_You're cruel, Usui…_'

When we pulled apart, Usui had a tiny smile on his face. It was hardly noticeable, but it was still there.

"You're so silly, Ayuzawa."

"Just _who _is the silly one here?!" I flared.

"I was talking to them because I needed to get this," Usui produced a file from his bag. I looked at them, puzzled. He nudged them towards me, and I opened them.

There were several pictures in the files. They were pictures taken from the rides we had gone on.

"When people go on rides, the rides often have hidden cameras to capture our faces while we're having fun. I was buying them for memories." Usui explained. "I wasn't talking to them for no reason. _You're _the only one I love, Ayuzawa."

I stared, speechless, unsure of what to say, my face flustered. Then I remembered the present.

"Ah, Happy Birthday Usui," I took his present out of my bag and gave it to him, a bit too late.

He looked surprised for a second. "Thanks."

I sat eagerly, watching him open the present gently. Inside was a cat-ear beanie. He chuckled.

"This is so like you."

"What? R-really?" I was taken aback.

"Yeah. Thanks for the present. It's cute. But..." He drifted off.

"But?" I gulped.

'_So he didn't like it after all?'_

"So did you figure out what I really wanted?"

"What you… really wanted?" I frowned. "Uh, no. But… there should still be some shops open. I can go get it after this, if you tell me what it is."

"You've got it all wrong, Ayuzawa,"He laughed under his breath. I turned to face him. "What I want can't be bought at a shop."

"Then I can't get it." I said plainly.

"You can't get it at a shop because…" He leaned closer and took a hold of my arm. "What I want is…"

"What I want is _you,_ Misaki."

I jumped slightly, for two reasons. Usui's warm lips were now pressed against mine, and that was the first time Usui had ever called me Misaki.

I unconsciously kissed him back.

'_Really… you are the meanest, you Perverted Alien…_'


End file.
